


Cravings

by worldturtling



Series: Nothing Comes Easy verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endearments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher Benny, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/pseuds/worldturtling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Benny is... he has bad days too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

The thing about Benny is…

Well Dean didn’t want to start there.

Dean’s seen the monsters that dwell in homes. They have photos of happy faces on the walls and children with long sleeves in ninety degree weather and closets rank with neglect.

The thing about Benny is a lot of his papers are fake. Dean doesn’t know the specifics of identity forgery. But Benny’s got files of discarded papers dating back to the 20’s.

The thing about Benny is that he has a teaching certification, but it’s about twenty years old, and Benny only looks thirty-something.

Vampires can eat normal food. They can drink too. They can get tipsy, they can get sleepy, they can go out in the sun without glittering or burning, (they prefer to sleep during the day to avoid slight vision irritation but Benny had been well adjusted to daylight hours long before meeting Dean-He also owned prescription blackout sunglasses everywhere.)

Everyone has monsters in their closets, Dean’s monster just happens to be looking for his other sock under the light bulb that needs to be replaced.  

Dean’s met a lot of good people in his line of work. He’s met a lot more bad ones. Benny was one of the good ones.

Dean met Benny while trying to keep a sixteen year old kid on the ugly end of an ugly custody battle safe. The kid’s mother had been denied rights and issued a restraining order. She showed up at school the next day, banging on his door in English class. Benny had locked it, apparently called authorities himself to remove her from the campus and talked the kid down from an out and out panic attack.

_(Where did you learn to do that?_

_\- Oh ,I’ve been around a long while.)_

 When Dean showed up, the classroom was deserted save for the kid sketching something with some of Benny’s spare colored pencils and Benny quietly grading papers. Benny assured Dean he would give him a call if he noted anything like this in the future. When Dean gave Benny his number, he decided to write his personal cell down instead.

(Most people would probably consider their wedding ceremony an elopement. Dean had Jo there,  as foster sister and best woman. Benny brought Elizabeth. She taught kindergarten at the school across from Benny’s. She also introduced herself as Benny’s great great granddaughter that early morning when he and Benny signed the papers together.

(Three months later they’d be pressured to have a slightly more public ceremony by Dean’s friends and family upon meeting Benny.)

Before Dean, Benny’s only network of support in-the-know about his ‘condition’ was a party of one and that was Lizzie.

The thing about Benny is, most days are good days. Dean and Benny should have met more likely at an AA meeting, but Benny had stopped going to his about fifty years prior, (didn’t mean he didn’t go with Dean sometimes if Dean felt the need to go and wanted company.)

But Dean knows what starving feels like. Their groceries are half Benny’s blood bags, (Always AB negative, never the rarer kinds that everyone needs,) but Benny can only fill up twice day and never in the middle.

Benny works with kids, and he confided to Dean he had never had an incident to date where he was a danger to any of them, but he could never be too sure of the future.

Before Dean, Lizzie was Benny’s only support system for bad days.

Now, Dean was Benny’s first call.

When Benny calls Dean at work, Dean knows Benny’s not having a good day.

“Hey, Benny, what’s going on?” he lowers his voice at his cubicle and debates stepping out to take the smoke break they all get and need.

“Hey darling,” Dean’s always appreciated the way his accent erases the hard consonants in words, smoothing down everything rough “nothing much, just wanted to hear the sound of your voice is all.” His own voice sounds shaky, and Dean starts calculating how much time it’d take to drive back home and fill up a little cooler with bags of Benny’s particular diet.

“You holding up with anyone?”

“They’re at lunch now. God damn science department didn’t watch and a kid cut his whole leg on some broken glass.” He exhales loudly, “gotta move my class away from the science wing. Got everything mostly under control though. I just, I need some help,” the vulnerable peak of his voice draws Dean in with a protectiveness, to take care of Benny as he so often takes care of Dean.

“Why don’t you take your class outside, babe?” Dean listens to Benny’s breathing, not a necessary act but something that brought both of them peace none the less. It’s full of effort in its drags in and out now. “Bet they’ll dig a Shakespeare in the park thing.”

“We’re reading _The Kite Runner_ ,” Benny corrects automatically and Dean smiles.

 

“Well there you go. It’s thematic. Kites belong outside.”

Dean hears Benny’s brief punch of a chuckle on the other end. A plus side to Benny is he appreciated Dean’s wit.

“Yeah, suppose they do.”

“It’s nice and overcast too from what I can see. Not too sunny. You do have that big tree too.”

“Anyone ever tell you you shoulda been a salesman?”

“I decided to go to college instead, what a shame. So _The Kite Runner_ any better than Shakespeare?”

Silence on the other end, slowing of breaths.

“Darling, you know Shakespeare ain’t what I take to bed with me even on a bad day.”

“Well I would have hoped I’m the only thing you take to bed with you every day but I see how it is.”

Benny’s laughter comes easier this time, Dean’s heart swells to hear it.

“I think I’ll start prepping the materials to take ‘em downstairs soon.”

“Attaboy,” Dean approves with a cheeky grin of his own he hopes Benny can hear.

“And, uh, thanks Dean.”

Benny and Dean almost hadn’t been Benny and Dean. They had almost stopped dating all because Benny was scared to tell Dean the monster in his closet was a paper cut away. Past midnight, in Benny’s dark apartment, Dean soaked wet from rain and waiting for Benny to let him up, Benny showed him his fangs. Dean framed his face between his palms, stroked his thumbs against his beard, and told him he’s seen worse and to put them away.

“I’ll see you at home, Benny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether Benny would be human or vamp or not, but tumblr user amonitrate gave me the idea and I actually really liked the idea of highschool english teacher Benny the Vampire!


End file.
